indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tori Amos
Myra Ellen (Tori) Amos (Newton (North Carolina), 22 augustus 1963) is een Amerikaans pianiste en singer-songwriter. Levensloop en carrière Als dochter van een methodistendominee heeft religie altijd een grote rol in haar leven gespeeld. Haar vader, Edison Amos, is deels van Ierse afkomst en haar moeder, Mary, is half Cherokee. Al vroeg toonde ze interesse in muziek en vooral de piano. Ze was drie toen ze voor het eerst achter de toetsen kroop en zelf liedjes verzon. Onder de indruk van haar talent, besloten haar ouders Myra Ellen naar het Peabody Conservatorium te sturen. Met haar vijf jaren was ze de jongste studente ooit en leek een toekomst als concertpianiste voor haar weggelegd. Op haar elfde besluit ze het conservatorium te verlaten, deels door haar opstandige aard. Zo speelt ze liever eigen interpretaties van Beethoven en Mozart en heeft ze een hekel aan het lezen van bladmuziek. Twee jaar later treedt ze op in diverse bars en hotel lounges in Washington. Amos doet in 1980 mee aan een zangwedstrijd georganiseerd door de stad Baltimore en wint. Ze neemt haar eerste single (tevens getiteld Baltimore) op, die ze vervolgens in eigen beheer en op kosten van haar vader uitbrengt. In de late jaren 80 vertrekt Amos, die inmiddels door vrienden Tori is gedoopt, naar Los Angeles. Daar vormt ze de groep Y Kant Tori Read (een verwijzing naar haar afkeer van bladmuziek) en brengt ze in 1988 een gelijknamig getiteld album uit. Het album flopt en toont Tori als stoeipoes met een zwaard en knalrood haar. Hoewel de zangeres zich later zou distantiëren van deze periode, zou een van de bandleden (gitarist Steve Caton) later nog vaak met Tori samenwerken. Na een paar jaar geen piano aangeraakt te hebben, schrijft ze liedjes voor haar eigenlijke debuut, Little Earthquakes. Platenmaatschappij Atlantic is enthousiast, maar van mening dat haar werk beter op zijn plaats is op de Europese markt. Tori vertrekt naar Londen waar ze een appartement en een oude piano huurt en de liedjes afwerkt. Haar debuutplaat, Little Earthquakes handelt over religie, schuld, liefde en haar verkrachting door een fan in 1984 (o.a. in nummers als het expliciete "Me and a Gun" en "Silent all these years"). Het zeer persoonlijke album wordt al snel opgemerkt en toont het melodieuze en tekstueel gecompliceerde talent van Amos. Twee jaar later verschijnt Under the Pink. Dit album is rijker qua arrangementen en borduurt voort op de thema's van Little Earthquakes, maar duikt daarnaast ook in thema's als masturbatie ("Icicle") en geschiedenis (het epische "Yes, Anastasia"). Dit is tevens het eerste album waarop de Bösendorfer, de vaste piano van Amos hoorbaar is. Ze zou dit instrument altijd blijven gebruiken, ook tijdens haar optredens. Ook wordt op dit album een geprepareerde piano gebruikt in het nummer "Bells for Her", welke ook werd gebruikt voor de tweede helft van de tour die op dat album volgde. In 1996 verschijnt Boys for Pele. Dit is Tori's meest complexe album. Cryptische teksten en onconventionele arrangementen gaan hand in hand met het gebruik van nieuwe instrumenten. De obligate piano heeft gezelschap gekregen van een klavecimbel (dat Amos bespeelt als een gitaar, op nummers als "Blood Roses" en "Professional Widow"). Met name haar verbroken relatie met producer Eric Rosse is in thematisch opzicht bepalend geweest voor Boys for Pele, dat door Amos zelf geproduceerd werd. Van het nummer "Professional Widow" verschijnt een remix van de hand van Armand van Helden dat in het club-circuit een groot succes is en in Engeland de nummer 1-positie bereikt. In 1998 trouwt Tori met producer Mark Hawley. Samen bewonen ze een landerij in Cornwall, waar ze ook hun eigen studio's hebben. De diverse miskramen van Amos zijn een belangrijke invloed op haar vierde solo-album, From the Choirgirl Hotel, uit 1998. Ook in stijl betekent dit album een belangrijk keerpunt. De piano staat minder centraal en heeft plaatsgemaakt voor synthesizers. Het album staat vol met rijk gearrangeerde indringende nummers. De bijbehorende Plugged tour is een groot succes en brengt Amos onder andere naar Pinkpop. Tijdens haar optredens staat Amos erom bekend dat ze haar complete catalogus van meer dan 200 nummers voorbij kan laten komen. Het is dus steeds een verrassing wat ze ten gehore zal brengen. Ze treedt zowel solo als met band op. To Venus and Back uit 1999 was begonnen als een verzameling van haar uitgebruide catalogus van B-kanten, maar toen bleek dat Amos verschillende nieuwe nummers klaar had, werd besloten een dubbelalbum uit te brengen. Naast een compleet nieuw album met elf nieuwe liedjes ('Venus: Orbiting') verschijnt een live-cd met nummers opgenomen tijdens de Plugged tour (getiteld 'Venus Live: Still Orbiting'). Qua stijl doet het nieuwe album denken aan de voorganger, maar Amos wisselt nummers met complexe, als dance aandoende ritmes, af met meer traditioneel op piano gebaseerde nummers. Tijdens een korte promotietour ontdekt Tori dat ze opnieuw zwanger is, en dit keer bevalt ze van een gezonde dochter. Strange Little Girls (2001) is een cover album, waarop 12 nummers geschreven door mannen over vrouwen, vanuit vrouwelijk perspectief worden bekeken en herwerkt. Amos gaat in op wapengebruik (het spookachtige "97 Bonnie & Clyde" van Eminem en "Happiness Is a Warm Gun" van The Beatles, maar ook "I Don't Like Mondays" van de Boomtown Rats) en geeft een wel heel eigen interpratie van "Raining Blood" van Slayer. Nadat meningsverschillen met Warner/Atlantic tot een definitieve breuk met de platenmaatschappij leiden, verschijnt in 2002 Scarlet's Walk op het Epic-label. Het conceptalbum vertelt het verhaal van een vrouw die een fictieve reis maakt door de Verenigde Staten na 11 september. Thema's zijn de porno-industrie ("Amber Waves"), 11 september ("I Can't See New York"), godsdienstwaanzin ("Pancake") en haar pasgeboren dochter ("Gold Dust"). De single "A Sorta Fairytale" wordt haar grootste hit in de Verenigde Staten. In 2003 verschijnt een album met muzikale hoogtepunten, Tales of a Librarian, waarop twee oude B-kanten opnieuw zijn opgenomen ("Mary" en "Sweet Dreams") en ook twee nieuwe nummers staan ("Angels" en het nostalgische "Snow Cherries from France"). Naar aanleiding van de Scarlet's Walk tour verschijnt in 2004 Welcome To Sunny Florida, een dvd met een liveconcert en een bijbehorende cd met B-kanten uit de Scarlet's Walk periode. 250px|rechts|thumb|Optreden van Tori Amos in 2005 Begin 2005 verschijnt Amos' tweede album op het Sony/Epic-label, The Beekeeper. Centraal staan de rol van de vrouw en de oerzonde. Het album wordt gekenmerkt door gospelkoren, Cubaanse drums en het Hammondorgel. De single "Sleeps With Butterflies" krijgt redelijk wat airplay, mede door promotiebezoeken aan radioprogramma's en een signeersessie in het toepasselijk genaamde warenhuis De Bijenkorf te Amsterdam op 3 maart 2005. Het nummer "Toast" is opgedragen aan haar broer, die in november 2004 overlijdt na een auto ongeluk. Op 14 februari 2006 verschijnt een dvd met daarop alle videoclips uit Tori's carrière onder de titel Fade to Red. Op 26 september 2006 komt het verzamelwerk A Piano: The Collection uit. Een 5-cd box met bijzondere opnames uit Amos' carrière (outtakes, demos en nieuw gemixte studioversies) en een aantal nieuwe nog niet eerder gehoorde nummers, waaronder het mythologische "Zero Point" dat stamt uit de tijd van To Venus and Back en daar plaats moest maken voor het nummer "Datura", en "Walk to Dublin", dat de eerste single van Boys for Pele had moeten worden, maar na onenigheid met de platenmaatschappij van het album werd gehaald. Eind april 2007 komt Amos' negende studioalbum uit, getiteld American Doll Posse. De opnamen hiervoor startten in de zomer van 2006 en ze werkt hierop wederom samen met vaste muzikanten Matt Chamberlain (drums) en Jon Evans (bas). Op dit nieuwe conceptalbum werkt de zangeres met vijf pseudoniemen: Santa, Pip, Clyde, Isabel en Tori. Deze personages zijn allen gebaseerd op een godin uit de Griekse mythologie, en belichamen volgens Amos de verschillende aspecten van de vrouw. Eerste single "Big Wheel" is een behoorlijk succes in de Verenigde Staten waar het de top 10 behaalt van de alternatieve hitlijsten. Doordat Tori in het nummer zingt dat ze een 'MILF' (Mother I'd Like to Fuck) is, is het nummer omstreden en moet ze die passage overslaan in enkele Amerikaanse TV-optredens. Ter promotie van het nieuwe album startte Tori op 28 mei 2007 in Rome een Europese tour, waarbij ze op 3 juni op in de Heineken Music Hall te Amsterdam verscheen, en ook op Rock Werchter acte de presence gaf. Op 2 december 2008 werd het nieuws naar buiten gebracht dat ondanks Amos' nieuw verworven onafhankelijke status als artiest ze haar nieuwe album zal uitbrengen met hulp met het label Univeral Records. Het album 'Abnormally Attracted to Sin' verschijnt op 18 mei 2009. De 'limited edition' van het album (Tori's tiende soloplaat) bevat een DVD met zogenaamde 'visualettes', korte stomme documentairefilmpjes die elk van de nummers vergezellen. In april en mei 2009 doet Tori een korte promotour voor het album, waarbij ze onder andere Amsterdam aandoet. Op 7 mei speelt ze enkele nummers tijdens het radio-programma 3voor12, live vanuit Studio Desmet. Tijdens de uitzending wordt bekendgemaakt dat Tori zal terugkomen naar Amsterdam voor een optreden op 17 september in de Heineken Music Hall. In de lente van 2010 is bekendgemaakt dat ze in zomer verschillende festivals zal aandoen, o.a. Zurich, Brugge, Moskou en Parijs. Tevens is Tori op 21 juli in het Caprera theater in Bloemendaal. Het laatste concert was binnen enkele weken uitverkocht. Op 8 oktober 2010 gaf Tori een concert in de Heineken Music Hall te Amsterdam, samen met het Metropole Orkest in het kader van De Week Van Het Metropole. Ook dit concert was binnen korte tijd uitverkocht. Daarnaast is Amos met scenarioschrijver Samuel Adamson bezig met een musicalbewerking van een sprookje uit 1864 van George MacDonald, 'The Light Princess', die waarschijnlijk in 2010 op het Londense West End in première gaat. Video's/dvd's * Little Earthquakes (1992)- VHS video * Live in New York (1997) - VHS video * The Complete Videos (1999) - VHS video * Welcome to Sunny Florida (2004) - dvd+cd * Fade to Red (2006) - 2dvd * Montreux 1991/1992 (2008) - dvd en cd * Abnormally attracted to sin (2009) - dvd en cd Zie ook *Lijst van pianisten Categorie:Amerikaans pianist Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter Categorie:Poppianist